battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Little Too Fast
"A Little Too Fast" is a Season 4 thread written on April 22, 2015. Summary Full Text Treepelt Halfpaw: 'Treepelt stormed out of the infirmary as soon as the dungeon had completely settled and the only thing ringing through the hallways was the faint sound of birdsong.''What in the name of Hel happened!? Gods, did they move the entire dungeon or something? She kept a hand clenched over her wounded shoulder, but it was pulsing painfully and she pulled her hand away to see spots of blood dotting the bandage again. Tree gritted her teeth, feeling lightheaded, and kept going.I have to see what’s going on. '' '''Maya Lindholm: '“I’ll go see what’s happening with the others,” Maya said quietly as they left Akkey alone, her wheels squeaking. The half breed had buried herself in blankets and curled up in a tight ball, refusing to speak with anyone. “Right,” Hunter nodded tiredly as his wife left. He turned and headed for the infirmary, passing a hand over his eyes, worried. He didn’t look where he was going and almost bumped into someone, “Tree! What’s the rush?” 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '“Sorry,” she mumbled hazily, continuing to push forward. “Gotta…gotta see what’s outside…’m sick of being sick…” Tree stumbled as she skirted around him but managed to catch herself. 'Hunter Lindholm: '''Hunter couldn’t help but roll his eyes.''These rebels need leashes or something. He put an arm out to support her, scanning for injuries. “You’re sick of being sick, well I’m sick of trying to tell you all that you’re sick and need to rest until you’re no longer sick.” he mumbled. He put a hand on her shoulder, sending out small pulses of magic. The wound slowly started closing, “Fine. Here you go, little lady. There’s not much to see anyway. We just got transported somewhere else. With the dungeon.” 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Tree blinked and exhaled as the pain started fading away. “You took…the whole dungeon? I was joking…” She muttered the last part to herself, leaning on his arm for support. “Ugh…why?” '''Hunter Lindholm: '''He sent out the last spurt, zipping all her wounds completely, including the slices on her back, “’Cus there was apparently this gigantic wolf underneath us and the dragons were outside waiting so we were trapped. That wolf was gonna munch us all up if Akkey didn’t drop the dungeon through a portal.” ''At what cost though… he looked away, dropping his hand. 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '“''Akkey'' did that?” Her muscles loosened as the pain decreased significantly, allowing her to move freely. She shook her head, attempting to clear the lingering dizziness. “And the dragons…all the dragons are gone…and the Warden was…” She put a hand to her temple and looked up at him. “Is Akkey okay?” she asked, letting her arm drop. 'Hunter Lindholm: '“The dragons and the wolves have left us alone for now, yeah. And the Warden… she’s scouting the outside with Grey ad the others. She protected us when they attacked.” he cracked his neck, closing his eyes, “Akkey’s okay… I suppose. She’s not physically hurt, at least, thanks to the Warden. But she’s… she’s traumatized. She’s curled up in her room…” 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Her eyes widened. “What! Where?” '''Hunter Lindholm: '''He cocked his head in the direction he came from, “She won’t talk… not even to Maya.” '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Tree locked her jaw and strode past him, carefully putting her hand on the door and cracking it open, heart pounding with concern for her friend. '''Akkey Black: 'Candlelight flickered even as the late afternoon sun filtered in. It was eerily silent. Tree searched the room, her gaze falling on the bed. It was empty. She pushed the door open, slightly panicked, but spotted something on the ground, sticking out from behind a chair. Akkey sat there, huddled and completely wrapped with a blanket, forehead pressed against her knees. She was still shaking. 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '“Oh my gods…Akkey…” Tree knelt down in front of her, biting her lower lip. “Hey…Akkey, it’s me. It’s Treepelt.” 'Akkey Black: '''She gave a small gasp and curled up tighter, eyes squeezed shut. She pulled the blanket further over her head. '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '''She felt like her heart was breaking in half. “It’s okay, it’s okay. It’s just me. Remember?” Tree reached out carefully for one of Akkey’s hands. '''Akkey Black: '''Akkey flinched at her touch and she backed up, trying to crawl away but the chair blocked her path. A portal flickered weakly beneath them and Tree felt herself sink a little, before it disappeared. '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Treepelt gasped and scrambled backwards, adrenaline shooting through her. “Akkey, please, don’t be scared,” she whispered, tears filling her eyes. “It’s…it’s me…” She held out her hand palm-up instead, being much slower this time. '''Akkey Black: '''She clenched her fists, turning away. She whispered hoarsely, still shaking, “I… I know… that’s why… don’t…” She kept her eyes shut, “I’m scared… it’ll happen again…” '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '“Yeah, I know. But it won’t. We’re all here for you, Akkey. What do you need?” 'Akkey Black: '“It will…” she gasped, finally skirting around the chair and crawling further away. She hunched over, pulling the blanket completely around her, shutting out the light and the sounds. She didn’t respond. 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '''A tear ran down Tree’s cheek and she edged closer, letting her hand rest next to Akkey. “Please…take it…tell me what happened.” '''Akkey Black: '''She squeezed her eyelids tighter. Her voice caught in her throat, she couldn’t. No… she could still see it clearly, closing in, snapping shut, she’ll be crushed, teeth, saliva, blood, he’s growling, roaring, you’re going to ''die– She whimpered. I want to forget it all… 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Tree sat near enough that they were almost touching and crossed her arms on top of her knees, resting her chin on them. “Is it the Warden? Did she do something to you?” '''Akkey Black: '“…no…” she whispered after a while. 'Treepelt Arnason: '“Hunter said she was protecting everyone.” She scowled and flicked her tail. “I don’t know if I believe that. Don’t worry, Akkey, I’m going to make everything right, and get rid of her, and that stupid dog that came is gonna get his butt kicked by Hel.” 'Akkey Black: '“Don’t!” she begged, peeking out from underneath. She stopped herself short, gripping the edges of the blanket, “Don’t… please… It… It’s not her. Please don’t…” 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '“What?” Tree snapped her head around, ears flipping backwards. “Wh-what are you talking about?” 'Akkey Black: '“She… She was there… Both times… The wolf was angry at us… She was going to die too… She could’ve run… But she stayed with me…” Akkey started shaking again, a constant stream of tears flowing down her cheeks. She bowed her head, her heart pounding as the scene replayed in her head again, “She stayed with me… She stayed…” She crouched down, head on the ground, and sobbed, “I don’t want to die…” 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '''She was too afraid to make a move. “Akkey, I don’t underst–” Tree gasped. Something had…appeared next to them. An indistinct form billowed into being, its narrow scarlet eyes resting on Treepelt for a second before it leaned down over Akkey, touching her back gently.There were no words, but Tree could feel warmth being traded between the two and she stumbled back farther, unnerved at the Warden’s presence. Nala wrapped her mind around Akkey’s and tried to calm the panic again. She really hated that wolf.'It’s all right, little one.. Akkey Black: 'There it is again. The same warmth. It’s the Warden. She’s there. She didn’t leave. Fingers tangled in her hair as she cowered, shaking in fear. She let it surround her, let it sink in. Minutes ticked by. Slowly, ever so slowly, her trembling died down, heaving shoulders started to relax and dried tears left on her cheeks. '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: There we are. '''She continued stroking the half-breed’s back, even reaching her mind a bit into hers to keep the panic in check and work the calming feelings even deeper into her thoughts. Nala glanced up at Treepelt, who was leaning back on her hands, staring in horrified confusion at the two. “Get away from her,” she whispered harshly. '''You don’t understand.'The words came out stronger than she had hoped for. 'You still don’t understand. Always, always your back is turned when I am helping others. My friendships with those in the rebellion only anger you because you don’t understand them.'She kept the heavy calm draped over Akkey while she rose to her feet, clenching her fists.'''Somewhere deep inside of you, you know I have changed. You let me inside your mind once more; I know you trust me, however little that may be– “Shut up!” she snapped, covering her head and turning away. “I am not listening to anything you have to say!!” Then I won’t speak.'The Warden lifted her hands, palms facing Tree in surrender and placation.'Just let me show you. Treepelt Halfpaw: 'Treepelt lifted her head and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. ''Show me? 'Yes. ' Her eyes widened. The Warden was in her head. But it was not invasive and grating and controlling as it was before. She was just there. Tree would never admit it to anyone, but the demon’s mind felt almost…comforting. '''Let me show you, '''she repeated quietly, gently taking hold of her mind and beginning to stream thoughts and feelings and images, quick flashes of everything from her capture all the way through the possessions of Treepelt, Stonegit, Haddock, and Greg. She did not try to hide her desire to protect the rebels, nor her love for Stonegit and Greg, and showed her everything she had done to harm and help them equally. Tree’s head spun from the input of information and the strength of the Warden’s emotions. When it was finished, she slumped her shoulders, wide eyes staring at the ground, and then up at the demon. “You…you care. They trust you.” '''Yes. And I am asking you to do the same. “I don’t–I don’t think I can–” The time for distrust is past. You don’t have a choice. '''Her words were still soft in their deliverance but harsh in meaning. '''Please. Sighing shakily, Tree ran her hands through her hair and glanced down at Akkey, who appeared to have been calmed down completely. “All right. All right. Fine. I won’t…hate you. I’ll do my best. You’ve…done a lot. Good and bad.” She turned her head away. “Just…please don’t hurt us again.” The Warden dipped her head once and Treepelt sighed again.What am I doing… Akkey Black: 'Everything was muffled. There were people talking, she could tell, they were near. But it was like a heavy curtain was draped over them, she couldn’t make out what they were saying. Someone was angry, or scared, or something… No matter. There was a constant stream of the same warmth from before, and she was grateful. Slowly, slowly, she calmed down. Akkey sat up, body still aching from moving the dungeon, letting the blanket fall from her shoulders. She stared blankly in front of her, away from Tree and the Warden, breath still slightly shaky, tired lines on her face dotted with dried tears. There was a quiet sigh, almost like a whimper. She was exhausted. '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '“Akkey…” Tree scooted forward on her knees, suppressing a shiver as the tip of her tail passed through the Warden’s ethereal form. “Akkey, are you okay? Talk to me.” 'Akkey Black: '''She turned to glance at Tree, her movements lethargic. Her brows were furrowed, and she looked extremely tired, “I want… to forget again…” she managed to croak out. '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '“Don’t even think about it.” She gripped Akkey’s hands like they did when they would excitedly share secrets in each others’ rooms when they were supposed to be in bed. “And don’t go looking for anyone who can.” She shot the Warden a nasty look, and the demon looked affronted and enormously uncomfortable for some reason. 'Akkey Black: '''Akkey wanted to jump away when she grabbed her hands, but she no longer had the energy to. The Warden’s calm still lingered. It helped control the panic. She merely pried them away from hers, a bit guiltily, bringing them close to her and crossing her arms, as if it would protect her more. She stared down at her lap, “You… you don’t understand. You weren’t there. No one was… except her…” she barely tilted her head towards the Warden, “I can’t… I can’t do this… I just can’t…” She clenched her fists, holding back tears again. She was going to break down if she wasn’t careful. It was an endless, painful cycle. '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: Perhaps this conversation should be undertaken another time. '''Nala stood back respectfully, watching the two half-breeds. '''Neither of you are in a well enough state to discuss what transpired. ' Treepelt pressed her lips together and moved back. “Fine. I’ll be around if you need me, okay, Akkey?” As she left the room, glancing over her shoulder before shutting the door, the Warden turned to Akkey again. '''I can help you sleep if you need it. I heard the doctor say you have not done so since moving the dungeon. We may yet need you. Akkey Black: '''“No…” she mumbled distractedly, regretfully staring towards the door through which Tree had just left. She was shaking again, this time from the effort as she stood, stumbling away from the Warden, “Nightmares… I’ll have nightmares… I don’t want to… I need to forget.. Then I’ll be fine…” '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: No, we cannot allow that to happen again. Too much memory erasure is not healthy for the mind. '''She recalled the story of a cult leader one of her siblings had met who was determined to purge every memory of supernatural exposure he had experienced. He made a deal with a lesser fiend who had been only too happy to feed on the confusion and fear. The man had dwindled into a raving lunatic with only shades of his memories, a bent and broken version of his former self. '''Please, rest your friends’ worries and rest. Akkey Black: '''She turned towards the Warden, leaning heavily on the bedpost. She looked at her, lips a thin line. There was a deep fear, her eyes terrified and begging. She didn’t want to. She seemed so much smaller, so frail, so meek. Like a child. '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: '''Sighing, the Warden flooded her mind and slowed everything to a crawl, practically drugging her and numbing her senses. '''No, you are not changing my mind on this. ''Harder to bed than a child… She guided her to the bed and had her remove the blanket from the floor and cover herself with it, sinking her deeper. '''Go to sleep.' Akkey Black: 'The room spun as the Warden moved her. Her voice thick and muffled, she protested, but her body was undeniably grateful as she curled up on the bed. She melted into the cushions and blankets, finally able to rest. Akkey still tried to resist, her mind raced with worry, “The nightmares…” But it soon washed away; her eyes slowly fluttered close as she started fell into a deep slumber with a sigh. A lone, unguarded thought escaped her mind, ''Don’t leave me. 'Nalaagura Ep'ha: No nightmares shall reach you tonight. '''Her form began to fade but a string of her consciousness remained tied to Akkey’s, keeping her dreams away from the incident with Fenrir. She gazed at the half-breed’s sleeping form before dissipating completely. It was not the strong sibling love she had towards Greg, or the motherly love towards Stonegit, but she still felt a kinship with the girl. It was the strangest relationship, and yet…still somewhat familiar. Tree seemed to head out the door again in her mind’s eye, with that look of concern, and the Warden felt a tug of emotion towards both of them. ''I shall not let harm come to either of you. I will never leave you. '''Good night, little one.Category:Events Category:Season 4 Category:Treepelt Category:Akkey Black Category:Hunter Lindholm Category:Maya Lindholm Category:The Warden